See You Tomorrow?
by wretchedXwriter
Summary: "It takes serious guts to tell someone how you feel." Good luck, Kiba.


A/N: Ohaiii :D Second story, any advice? Anybody? Nobody? Okay. They're eighteen-ish around here, I suppose. Sometimes, characters do or say what they want whether the author intends for them to do or say whatever they just did or said. They just can't be controlled.

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own, because if I did, Naruto would be a horrible failure of sweet, cavity-inducing moments that do NOTHING to further the plot.**

* * *

"Hinata! You shouldn't keep doing this to yourself," Kiba gently scolded his lavender-eyed team mate as he cleaned the wounds on her hands she had sustained from her self-imposed training regimen. "Training hard is one thing, nearly incapacitating yourself is another. Just take it easy for once, all right?"

"I have to work a lot harder than you to be strong, Kiba. My father still looks upon me as a pitiful little girl who can't even beat her younger sister. I just want to prove him wrong," Hinata replied, wincing a little as the antiseptic stung her hands.

"Hinata, if he can't see how strong you are, he's as blind as a friggin' bat!" Kiba exclaimed, now moving on to bandaging her hands. "Seriously. He needs to learn what that damn Byakugan is for!" Hinata giggled at her friend's obvious frustration. She gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. This is the only way with my father," she told him.

"Hinata," he groaned in exasperation. He started putting her first aid kit away, with Hinata helping him gathering up her stuff. "You've stopped stuttering. That is one BIG improvement. Hasn't he noticed that? Also, you've nearly perfected a lot of your clan jutsus. Saving mine and Shino's asses in a couple of missions, let me tell ya," Kiba said, calling Akamaru back from his nap in the woods. "And you even confessed to that idiot Naruto. You nearly _died_ for him, for Kami's sake. It takes serious guts to tell someone how you feel," _I love you, Hinata, I love you I love you I love you _"I... I'm sorry it didn't work out, by the way. Y'know. With confessing," Kiba glanced at her, mentally cursing at himself. She sighed.

"It's all right. I was hurt at first, but... I admired his perseverance. At how everyone treated him like a pariah and yet he bears no grudges. At how much he has grown as a ninja. It was a simple crush, nothing more. I've learned to accept it." She smiled at him then, and his heart leaped out of his chest, looking at her sweet face, that perfect smile, and he wished, he wished more than anything that he could be brave so he could tell her how he felt, so he could tell her the truth.

Akamaru's bark brought him out of his reverie, and he realized that they were standing outside of the Hyuuga compound. Hinata was looking at him with a faint blush on her cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Hinata," he managed to choke out. Her eyes widened in worry.

"Kiba? Are you-" She couldn't finish the question because suddenly Kiba was in front of her, he was close, close enough that she could see his eyelashes clearly, and then she felt his warm lips softly on her mouth and her heart skipped a beat. Kiba had his arms around her waist, and he was thinking _What have I done? Oh, crap she's gonna hate me_, and then suddenly she was kissing him _back_, and she was so gentle and sweet and he was so happy, so, so happy. When they finally pulled apart, she was blushing furiously, and by the heat he felt on his cheeks, Kiba was, too.

Hinata pulled away and looked at him shyly from under her lashes, and said, "S-See y-you tomorrow," before walking into the compound. Kiba stood rooted to the spot until Akamaru nudged him and wagged his tail as if to say, _Knew you could do it, buddy_, panting happily. Kiba nodded at him, before he became conscious of the big, goofy grin he must have had the whole time.

"I did it, Akamaru. And she likes me. SHE LIKES ME!" He yelled before he remembered where he was. He gave a bark-like laugh and started running in the direction of his home with Akamaru running easily beside him. He would see her tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Short, no idea how to end but I FINISHED IT AND I AM PROUD. So... Pretty please review? If not, then thank you so very much for reading this, I hope you didn't feel like you were wasting your time, and have a great day. :D


End file.
